


好哥哥坏哥哥

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 2





	好哥哥坏哥哥

*ooc  
*qj 内s 颜s 轻微虐待  
*cswx 磕头

****  
当张峰抱住自己时，屁股被一个硬硬的东西抵着疼，夏之光便觉得有点不对劲了。  
可动作来的太快，等张峰把他放下时，他立马回头用眼睛扫了扫，深黑的裤子却看不出什么异端，再加上人多眼杂，他也不敢一个劲盯着人胯下看。  
于是，夏之光只能苦笑着拍拍张峰肩膀，客套了几句就一溜烟跑了。才一天呢，他就被张峰抱起来无数次了，每一次拥抱，刻意的顶胯总让他很不舒服。虽说夏之光是在男团里长大的，曾经小粤啊站站啊老谷也这么抱过他，但却没有这么奇怪的感觉，总让夏之光觉得，有一点性的意味。  
他也悄咪咪的去问了别人，朋友说或许是张峰太大了，有点包不住，才会次次都碰着。夏之光又仔细想了想也对，他又不是人民币，也不是什么丰乳肥臀的美人，用不着一个浑身肌肉还高自己一节的男人想操自己。在说了，张峰也是个敞亮的爷们儿，对人坦坦荡荡，对自己也挺好，还时不时鼓励自己，大概也跟其他哥哥们一样，只是喜欢他把他当弟弟罢了。  
想到这里，夏之光成功把自己说服了，又屁颠屁颠跟人去玩，把这奇怪意味的拥抱丢到九霄云外去了。  
等到比赛结束，夏之光到更衣室里拿自己的包，柜子一打开，东西却不翼而飞。这就奇了怪了，难道是谁拿错了？就当夏之光对着空柜子发愁的时候，木子洋路过了，突然想起什么似的，拍了拍夏之光的肩膀。  
“刚刚峰哥说，帮你把抱背回去了，叫你去健身房找他，他说他帮你练练腰。”  
夏之光这才想起来，前几天自己还在说，后空翻时老腰疼，张峰说他是腰上的肌肉没练好才这样，还说抽空指导他练练腰，以后跳舞有力气，没想到刚比赛完就兑现了，这哥真是实在。夏之光想到这里，为自己之前怀疑张峰对自己图谋不轨而感到羞愧，多好的哥哥啊，他说的话可都记着呢。  
就这样，小傻子就蹦蹦跳跳的去健身房找他的峰哥了。  
到了健身房，张峰上身半裸，正在举铁，看见夏之光来了，连忙挥挥手打了个招呼，那肌肉结实的哟，夏之光这个“大男人”都忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“哥，你这肌肉练得真好~”  
“是嘛，你也脱了给我看看，瞧你小子瘦的。”  
“不，不脱，跟你比我自卑……”  
“脱嘛，都是男人，怕什么？”  
夏之光死死地护住自己的上衣，自己跟张峰那肌肉比，他完全是个白斩鸡。可张峰又说夏之光不给他看的话，他不知道夏之光的情况，也就不好带着他练。思来想去，夏之光想着给男人看看也不会少块肉，便以最保守的方式秀了秀他的肉，那就是，捞开一节自己的衣服。  
“啧啧啧，真瘦，跟女人似的。”  
“哪有！唉！别摸……”  
没等到夏之光还嘴，张峰就顺手摸了一把，细皮嫩肉还微微泛粉，这腰也细的让人发指，肚皮也薄，这腰身，恐怕不少女人都要嫉妒。  
“咱们先练吧，你这细胳膊细腿的，女生都要嫌弃你，跟哥混，保证你几个月练成健美先生。”  
“健美先生就算了，我就想结实点就成……”  
夏之光语音刚落，张峰就用力的把他搂入怀中，汗津津的带着男人独有的荷尔蒙味，让夏之光不禁有点脸红自己要是女生，恐怕都会喜欢张峰这样有男子气概还温柔体贴的男人。自己要是练成这样，会不会遇到人生第一春呢？  
可刚刚想完，接下来的训练就让夏之光不知所措。张峰就跟变了个人似的，给他练了格外多，无论他怎么叫累，张峰都不理他，像提小鸡崽一样把他抓回去，累的夏之光腰酸腿软眼冒金星，最后差点一头栽下去，蹲下去拿矿泉水都差点起不来。  
“峰哥，会不会，有点，太多了……”  
“我平时都这么练啊，你小子身体也太差了，娘们似的。”  
“我，我哪有，你这强度，谁，谁跟得上啊。”  
“好啦，下次给你减点，先去洗澡吧，瞧你累的。”  
夏之光几乎是爬到冲凉室的，汗水打湿了衣服黏糊糊的贴在身上很不舒服。夏之光三下五除二的把衣服扒了下来，舒舒服服的冲了一个澡，还哼了个小曲儿，把自己洗的香喷喷的。  
等他洗完出来时，才发现忘拿换洗衣服了，记得张峰帮他拿了包，包里有他的练功服和干净内裤。健身房是私人的，专门给艺人们准备的，今天也就只有他和张峰两个人。夏之光先是探出脑袋叫了声峰哥没人答应，以为张峰大概是出去买什么了，手机和包都没拿，便自己围了个毛巾，就直接从冲凉室走出来去拿衣服。  
“这是什么呀……”  
当夏之光打开包时，发现自己的衣服上有一摊黏糊糊的东西，定睛一看，确认了那是一摊精液。恶心感瞬间翻涌上来，那精液已经有点干涸了，泛着一股腥味，还粘在他的干净内裤上了，好是恶心。  
夏之光把包丢开往后推，后背挨上了一个热乎乎的东西，他急忙转过头，看见张峰双眼失声还喘着气，比自己高半个头居高临下的看着自己，那种压迫感让夏之光有点腿软，就当张峰对他露出一个诡异的微笑后，再傻的人也该反应过来那精液谁弄的了，夏之光拔腿就想跑，却被张峰硬生生的按倒在做仰卧起坐的垫子上，开始抚摸他纤细的腰肢。  
“真漂亮啊，夏之光，你这腰比女人的还细。”  
张峰一只手按住夏之光的手腕，一只手开始上下抚摸夏之光的皮肤，顺便拽下了他遮羞的毛巾，搓揉了一把他那淡粉色瘫软的性器，还坏心眼的捏了一把，疼得夏之光尖叫了一声，开始上下蹬腿。  
可就夏之光这体型，对于张峰来说就像小女孩一样好收拾。他舍不得打夏之光那漂亮的脸蛋，便拽着他的头发把他的头往垫子上使劲一撞。夏之光瞬间哭了，可眼神还是凶的要死，一副要把张峰吞之入肚的样子，倔强的可爱，可身子却软了，在人身子底下微微颤抖。  
“你滚开啊，强奸犯！死同性恋！滚开！”  
“哟，刚刚还叫哥哥呢，这就翻脸了？果然你们这种漂亮婊子没一个好东西。”  
张峰又挥起手臂在夏之光大腿的抽了几下，次次都打在夏之光的大腿根，疼得夏之光不停地掉眼泪，可嘴里还是骂着脏话，三贞五烈非要跟张峰战斗到底。  
本以为夏之光会是那种挨几次打就会老实的小傻子，没想到，这战斗力还挺倔强，可对于张峰而言，只不过是小打小闹的情趣，夏之光挣扎的越厉害，他就越期待夏之光待会儿被情欲折磨的一塌糊涂的模样。于是，他拽起夏之光的头发逼迫他给自己来了一段绵长激情的舌吻，强劲有力的侵犯了夏之光湿滑的口腔和柔软的小舌，夏之光先还有力气咬几口，后来便开始缺氧，扭着身子想躲开，却被硬生生的吻的两眼发黑，直接瘫了下去。  
本来刚刚健身就已经累了个半死，还被这么折腾一番，夏之光瘫在垫子骂脏话，被张峰连拍了几下嘴，不疼但很羞辱性，气的夏之光一个劲的乱骂，还干脆叫起了救命。  
“操你妈的，臭婊子，精力真好。”  
张峰一条腿压住夏之光的身体，转身去拿包里的东西，把刚刚自己射满精液的内裤揉成团塞进了夏之光嘴里，一股腥骚味涌入夏之光的鼻腔，他挣扎着想爬起来吐掉，却被张峰翻了一面按了回去。吐了口唾沫在手上，就直接摸进了夏之光的私密处。  
“待会儿就把你这给你奸烂，射你一肚子。”  
显然张峰没什么耐心，夏之光又是第一次，害怕和生理厌恶让他紧的进不去，张峰就暴怒的拍他屁股，软肉的颤动也传到了体内的腺体上，夏之光又爽又臊，清脆的巴掌声就在屋子里环绕，可他越想叫出声，吸入的腥骚味空气就越多。  
张峰粗暴的在夏之光的体内搅动，四处乱撞，胡乱扣挖，带着侮辱性质的翻搅着，把夏之光难受的不停地摇头，哭声呜呜咽咽，伸来手在张峰手臂上抓来抓去，可每抓一下，张峰就捅的越深，三根手指不停地抽插着，把穴口磨的通红，开始肿胀，最后内壁里还渗出些血来，处子之血又让张峰更加激动了。  
“小婊子还没被人开过苞啊，还以为像你这样的漂亮婊子，早该被人轮个遍了，罢了，以后就我来操你好了，你那一个团恐怕都没我一个人把你操的舒服。”  
为了表示自己的技术很好，张峰给夏之光来了套前列腺按摩，直往夏之光舒服的点上按，果然，没几分钟，夏之光便缴械投降了，呜咽着射出来，还忍不住的扭屁股，像是在勾引，也像是在躲闪。凄惨的哭泣声从夏之光鼻腔里发出来，这下温顺多了，小脸蛋哭的通红，疼痛耻辱和即将被侵犯的恐惧让这小家伙彻底崩溃了，也不反抗了，就趴在垫子上啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
张峰取出了夏之光嘴里的内裤，也抽出了小屁股里的手指。高潮后的小穴乖顺的很，一张一合的等着更粗大的东西插进来，随便怎么蹂躏，都不反抗。张峰把兴起掏出来，足足有夏之光的三倍那么大，深紫色的缠绕着经脉，就对准那粉色的小穴口，一顶腰就全部送了进去。  
“啊……痛…裂开了…裂开了……”  
“你里面在吸我呢，小婊子，叫个好听的让哥爽爽。”  
张峰像提小猫一样抓着夏之光的后颈，掰着夏之光的臀瓣就开始动了起来，性器操的极深，带囊拍打着屁股发出淫靡的啪啪声，阴毛摩擦着夏之光娇嫩的穴口和臀缝，又疼又爽，让夏之光不禁翻起了白眼，他居然觉得被男人干这么爽。  
淫叫声逐渐出来了，夏之光像小猫一样被压的直喘气，吐出些舌头张着嘴，被操的双眼迷离，不自知的发出些嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，勾的张峰鬼迷心窍，拍打着夏之光的屁股，骂他骚婊子。  
“这几天都勾引我，现在你装矜持，我就知道你是口是心非的婊子，你们这种漂亮的都这样，嘴巴硬，里面软，啧，真他妈紧。”  
夏之光从小到大还没被人这么羞辱过，脸烧的滚烫，支着身子一个劲说没有，却被一次次顶撞撞的口水直流，淫叫不止，张峰还打他的屁股，巴掌声清脆利落，疼痛加持了性爱带来的快感，夏之光的性器也逐渐立了起来。  
看见夏之光兴奋了，张峰冷笑一声，掐着夏之光的腰让他撅起屁股，把整根性器抽出来，又整根快速的插进去，摆着腰大开大合的操弄起来，磨的穴口红肿没有一丝褶皱，夏之光整个人也承受不住开始痉挛，体液被打成白色泡沫黏在交合处，混着血显得格外暧昧，前端每一次抽出又插进去时都能碾过夏之光的前列腺，操的夏之光腿软跪都跪不住，完全靠张峰掐着腰才能稳住。  
“好痛，好痛……慢一点……求求你……我怕……”  
夏之光疼得喘息大声哭喊，屁股上又挨了几巴掌才可怜兮兮的倒了下去，可呻吟还是一声比一声高，抓着垫子发出吱吱的响声，像一只被人虐待的小猫，哭的死去活来，满垫子都是他的口水和眼泪。  
“叫声老公我就慢点操你，小骚货～”  
“不，不要，啊，肚子，肚子要破了……”  
张峰看见夏之光突然捂住了自己的小腹，心生好奇，干脆把夏之光翻了一面侧着身子。前几天看他劈叉就知道他身子软，果然，轻轻松松就把腿搭到了肩上，侧入进的更深，夏之光几乎是尖叫出来，一把捂住了自己的脸，生怕张峰看到自己意乱情迷的样子。  
呵，怪不得说肚子要破了。张峰低下头，看着夏之光那没什么脂肪的薄肚皮被他操的微微鼓起一个包，上下移动着，淡粉似的性器也随着律动摇摆，那个画面淫靡极了。他一把扯过夏之光捂住脸的小手，漂亮的小脸蛋已经一塌糊涂全是泪水，眼睛也无法对焦，被拽着手腕操的嘴都合不上，口水一个劲的流，漂亮的小舌头也无力的伸着，让人忍不住想亲一口。  
“太深了……肚子破了……呜呜……要死了……”  
“这就不行了，还能操更深呢，要试试吗？”  
“不要不要不要，我怕，呜呜，不要，别搞我……”  
张峰怎会听取夏之光的意见，直接把他摆平了，腿也摆成一个极具夸张的幅度，没有了翘臀做俯冲，性器直直的插到了最深处，肠结敏感而紧致，夏之光瞬间攀上高潮，蹬着腿咿呀乱叫起来，射了自己一肚子。他感觉自己快要被捅穿了，屁股也疼得发麻，腰和腿瞬间软了，耷拉下去，他感觉他被张峰用蛮力操坏了，喘个不停，大眼睛湿漉漉的望着人，可怜巴巴的。  
“峰哥，峰哥，不要了……”  
夏之光最会讨好人了，这家伙从小到大就生活在大人堆里，嘴巴一向甜。粗大的性器就像刀一样刺在他肚子里，夏之光知道自己再不服软就彻底完了。他害怕被操坏，这么下去五脏六腑都要移位了，于是他只好一脸可怜，摆着手求饶。用他惯用的招数，叫哥哥，连叫了好多声，小手还讨好似的去勾张峰的手腕，轻轻推动，想让他从自己身体里出去。  
可小傻子哪知道，性事里哪有求饶，在急红眼的情兽的词典里，那叫欲拒还迎。  
张峰彻底被取悦了，虽说他更想听夏之光叫他老公，但哥哥也不错。反正来日方长，以后听他叫爸爸的机会都是有的。于是，他扛起夏之光的长腿，更卖力的干了起来，摩擦着敏感的肠结，听夏之光近乎绝望的呐喊着，推搡着，却被压的喘不上气，挣脱不开。张峰就像打桩机，巨大的性器能够照顾到每一处敏感点，夏之光疼的发晕，又爽的无力，难以形容的酸胀感堆积在他的耻骨上，哭的像个崩溃的小孩。张峰态度也温和了一些，再怎么说他也很难得遇到这么喜欢的美人，便俯身亲了亲夏之光的泪痣，叫他别怕，夸他漂亮。  
就这样，等到夏之光射了第四次时，张峰才交代给夏之光的小穴第一股精液。夏之光浑身痉挛着，张峰一个深顶把精液全部射入夏之光的最深处，把那小肚子射的满满当当的，抽出来的时候，被操软的小穴还闭不上，乳白色的精液从里面流了出来，混着血，看起来淫靡色情，却给了男人极大的征服感。  
张峰还觉得不够，可夏之光恐怕已经承受不住再一次的性爱了。他便把夏之光抱起来靠到墙上，对着那张小脸自慰，时不时还戳一戳那玫瑰色的小嘴，在夏之光脸上留下一道道淫靡的水痕。  
等到要射的时候，张峰把粗大的前端抵在了夏之光柔软的小嘴上，这里刚刚被吻的有点红肿，它的主人也因为被操到没有力气处于半昏迷状态，张峰连哄带骗的叫夏之光伸出舌头，小猫也乖乖照做了，可随即一股腥味在他舌头上蔓延开来，吓得他下意识的想躲，却被射到了眼睛上，睫毛沉甸甸的全是泛着男性荷尔蒙味精液，怕流进眼睛只好闭上眼，却在这个间隙，被张峰拍下了这丢人的画面。  
“你在干什么？”  
夏之光听到照相的声音，瞬间心里咯噔一下，伸出手胡乱的抓，却被扼住手腕按在了墙上。张峰把他眼皮上的精液挂下来，塞进了那张漂亮的小嘴里，夏之光趴下去干呕，浓烈的腥臭味让他快要崩溃。  
“照的挺好吧～”  
张峰拽着夏之光的头发逼迫他看自己丢人的床照，不仅是刚刚颜射的画面，还有夏之光被按在垫子上强奸的可怜样，一共十几张，也不知道张峰是什么时候照的，这东西要是流出去了，夏之光觉得自己恐怕只有去跳长江了。  
“给我删了！”  
“删什么，这可是你的第一次，多有纪念价值？”  
“叫你删了！”  
夏之光爬起来想抢，可他浑身无力，跪都跪不稳，就摔在了张峰脚底下。他只听见张峰在笑，带着嘲讽和羞辱，可他却没有力气再站起来，只能无助的捶着地，听张峰走远，而自己也需要想办法穿上衣服离开。  
怎么会变成这样。夏之光想不明白，只好捂住脸哭了起来。

****  
“你他妈大晚上叫我出来干什么？”  
“有好东西给你看，兄弟不是都一起爽爽吗？”  
“啧，看你就没安好心。”  
木子洋裹着大衣，今天也是有够冷，张峰到是一脸得意，常年健身的他根本不怎么怕冷，从包里掏出越野车的车钥匙，按开了汽车。  
“你把车停这么远干什么，前面就有停……”  
木子洋正打算抱怨一句，张峰就把汽车后门打开了，车子里还坐着另一个人，木子洋定睛一看，是夏之光，穿的比他还厚，脸色很差，看见张峰的那一瞬间，还躲了一下。  
“光光？你怎么在这？”  
没等木子洋想明白夏之光为什么会在张峰车里，张峰就已经忍不住炫耀起他的战利品了。他不知从哪掏出来一个链子，一下子扣在了夏之光的脖子上，木子洋才发现夏之光带着项圈，被猛烈的一拽，就被扯到了两人面前。  
“脱。”  
夏之光先是摇了摇头，然后一脸委屈的看向木子洋，张峰当然知道夏之光这举动代表什么，将包里的遥控器推到了最大，车间里传来了隐隐约约的振动声，夏之光也突然弯下了腰捂住肚子，扭着腰可怜兮兮的看向张峰。  
“听话点，叫你脱呢，讨打吗？”  
张峰恐吓似的拽了拽绳子，又挥起巴掌吓唬夏之光，小猫马上就手忙脚乱的开始脱大衣，让木子洋惊讶的是，那大衣里，穿的是一套极短的水手服，就是最近小女生爱穿的那种。纤细的长腿在昏暗的灯光下微微颤抖着，大腿上还捆着跳蛋的绳子，一直连接着裙子深处，那块湿润的欢乐乡。  
“操……”  
“怎样，刺激不？我都调教好了，特别乖。”  
木子洋惊讶的半句话都说不出来，张峰到无所谓似的揉了揉夏之光的毛脑袋，看着昔日清纯可爱的弟弟满眼委屈和泪水，在张峰脚下忍不住的扭着屁股求饶，木子洋只觉得胯下一紧，喉咙也瞬间干涸起来。  
“做不做？”  
“做，啧，不做是傻子。”  
“我对你好吧，我还没跟人分享过呢~”张峰坏笑着，眼神一撇脚下喘气的夏之光，托着他的下巴，让他跟木子洋对视，“叫哥啊，这么没礼貌？”  
“嗯，洋哥……”  
“我能先操他一回吗？憋不到回酒店了。”  
“请便，今晚主要让你玩个开心。”  
说罢，张峰将狗链递给了木子洋，伴随着夏之光的一声惊呼，后车门也被张峰关上，他缓缓的坐上驾驶座，听见后面传来可怜的哭声和男人情动的低吼，嘴角忍不住的上扬。  
真是个小傻子。


End file.
